Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to semiconductor memories and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices and operation methods thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices are typically implemented using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). In general, semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Since a DRAM has high response speed and high operation speed, the DRAM has been widely used in the main memory of systems. A typical DRAM writes data or outputs written data according to control of a host. In recent years, there has been development of DRAM devices including an internal processor that performs a part of an arithmetic operation of a host (or CPU) as internal processing. A burden associated with the arithmetic operation of the host is reduced through the internal processing. Thus, the entire performance may be improved. However, a separate interface is typically required for the internal process, which causes the costs of a device for implementing the internal processing to increase.